All the Sprite Moves
"All the Sprite Moves" is the sixty-second episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First, which is premiered on November 6, 2015. Plot At Zumaria Castle, The Royal Family of Zumaria are getting ready to move to a new and larger castle and Sofia arrives to help them pack. Vivian's parents are completely thrilled about the new castle since it has a swimmer's moat, a three carriage garage, a jousting court, and an enchanting garden. However, Vivian confides in Sofia that she doesn't want to move because it means she has to leave her music room, her favorite room, behind. To cheer her up, Sofia invites Vivian to Enchancia Castle for dinner, which Vivian agrees to. Upon arriving, Sofia, Vivian, and Crackle look for Clover. They find him in the garden playing with the Wee Sprites. Crackle runs up to Clover and, as usual, smothers him with affection. Sofia introduces Vivian to the Sprites. She also tells her about the time she met them. This proves to be a mistake because after Sofia leaves to go to dinner after being told it's ready Vivian asks the Sprites to help her sabotage her family's move by making it seem like the new castle is haunted, which they agree to do. The next day, Sofia, the pets, and the Royal Family of Zumaria arrive at the new castle. After everyone gets inside, Vivian sneaks the Sprites into the castle, where they begin causing trouble. Vivian pretends to take this as a sign that the castle is haunted but her parents insists there's nothing strange going on and insists that they keep unpack. Vivian tells the Sprites to do bigger stuff before leaving with Sofia to see her new room. Meanwhile, Crackle takes Clover to the garden where they meet a hedgehog named Herb who's the Grand Poohbah of the garden which he reveals is enchanted garden. Clover eates a berry that Herb reveals is an Enchanted Liking Berry which makes you go gaga over the first living creature the eater sees. The Liking Berry's effects make Clover fall head over heels for Crackle to the point where he serenades her, to Crackle's annoyance. Sofia and Vivian arrives in Vivian's new room and Sofia states it's got stuff Vivian would love. Vivian admits that it's great but she still misses her old music room. Sudenly they hear a crash and go see what it is. Upon meeting up with her parents, Vivian insists that it must be the "ghosts" again. Sofia spots something in the clock and, while nobody is looking, uses her shrinking ability to get inside. Inside she finds her Wee Sprite friends who tell her Vivian brought her into the castle to sabotage her family's move, to Sofia's horror. Back in the garden, a fed up Crackle asks Herb if there's a berry that will undo the effects of the Liking Berry and he tells her there is: A Blues Berry. Meanwhile, Sofia returns to her normal size and confronts Vivian who admits that she brought the Sprites in to sabotge the move. Sofia tells her that letting the Sprites in was a big mistake because once you let Wee Sprites in it's almost impossibe to get them out. She also tells Vivian that she understands how it feels but she's dealing with it all wrong telling her about the day when her mom and herself moved to the castle. She had to leave behind everything she loved, her room, her house, and her friends. For her it was sad and scary because everything was new and different. But Sofia points out that just because something's new doesn't mean it can't be great. Suddenly, Crackle arrives with a clingy Clover and asks her for help. Sofia and Vivian follows her to the garden. All the plants make Vivian like the garden and admit she likes her new room too. Meanwhile, Crakle finds the Blues Berry and uses it to return Clover to normal. Meanwhile, Vivian and Sofia meet up with Vivian's parents who are now convinced that the castle is haunted. Vivian admits that it's actually Wee Sprites but her parents are unmoved. Vivian asks the sprites to leave but they refuse. Sofia explains that to get Wee Sprites out she has to make them say they want to leave, which they never want to do. Crackle runs up to Sofia and tells her she got Clover back to normal which gives Sofia an idea. Vivian gives the sprites Liking Berries which make them fall for Sofia. Sofia asks them to leave the castle with her an the smitten sprites say they want to leave, which gets them out. She tells her parents who are pleased and she aplogizes for her actions. Once in the garden, Sofia returns the sprites to normal with Blues Berries. The Royal Family of Zumaria arrive in the garden which Vivian declares her new favorite place in the whole world. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Vargus Mason as Brody *Sean Astin as Benngee *Isla Fisher as Button *Wayne Brady as Clover *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Barbara Dirickson as Queen Cecily Song *I Like You So Much Trivia *The three Wee Sprites from "The Littlest Princess" make their second appearance in this episode. *Princess Vivian meets the Wee Sprites in this episode. *This is be the third time Sofia uses her shrinking ability. The first was in "The Littlest Princess" and the second was in "The Secret Library". *The King sitting next to Vivian in "The Princess Ballet" in the previous episode is revealed to be Vivian's father who's names is Marcus. Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes